Two Outta Three Harry Potter Version
by VanillaTwilight08
Summary: Draco and Hermione had an affair their 6th year at Hogwarts, but Hermione left him for Harry and now he is with Pansy. But is he happy? Short little one shot about how Draco feels. This is my second version of this story, the first version was for twilight


A/N: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to the talented author of Harry Potter

A/N: Song lyrics courtesy of Meatloaf

Two Outta Three

I sighed and rolled over to look at the sleeping woman next to me, wishing that it was someone different. Wishing that it was "her", the only woman I would ever love, and as it was the one woman who never loved me back. I glanced over at the clock, and sighed again it was only 3:30 and I knew I wouldn't be going back to sleep, not now that my mind was on "her". I made to get out of bed, until the body next to me started to stir

"Baby what's wrong, why are you awake so early?" a sleepy voice mumbled from next to me, not even bothering to roll over to look at me.

"No reason Pansy, just go back to sleep." I muttered to her annoyed that she woke up every time I went to get out of the bed. If she was a heavier sleeper we wouldn't get into so many arguments early in the mornings

Something in my voice must have made her suspicious, because she sat up and looked at me, then frowned and sighed. "You were thinking about her weren't you? I don't see why you think about her all the time you know she's never coming back, plus you have me now so you shouldn't need to think of other women."

_**Baby we can talk all night **_

_**But that ain't getting us nowhere **_

_**I told you everything I possible can **_

_**There's nothing left inside of here**_

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, instantly getting a headache. We had had this conversation more times then I could count, and I was getting tired of it. "Pansy, you know why I still think of her often. I don't care that she picked the 'Chosen One' over me last year, I still love her and nothing is going to change that." I glanced over at her to see her eyes start to tear up like they always do and I knew what was coming next

_**And maybe you can cry all night **_

_**But that'll never change the way that I feel **_

_**The snow is really piling up outside **_

_**I wish you wouldn't make me leave here**_

"Pansy," I said quietly as the tears rolled down her face. "You know how hard this is for me. I care about you a great deal, and I need you in my life, but you know I'll always love her. She's my soul mate there's nothing I can do to change those feelings for her. If I could I would so I could love you like you deserve to be loved, but I can't. You know I need you with me and that I want you to stay with me always, I don't know what else I can tell you to make you see how much you mean to me."

_**I poured it on and I poured it out **_

_**I tried to show you just how much I care **_

_**I'm tired of words and I'm to hoarse to shout **_

_**But you've been cold to me so long **_

_**I'm crying icicles instead of tears **_

_**And all I can do is keep on telling you **_

_**I want you, I need you **_

_**But there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you **_

_**Now don't be sad **_

_**Cause two out of three ain't bad **_

_**Now don't bee sad **_

_**Cause two out of three ain't bad**_

"Draco," she said through her tears. "I don't see how you can love me and love her too. There's only one answer to that, and that means you don't love me. I know you loved her at one point in time, but I don't see why you can't love me too. You are exactly what I want, your perfect. I don't see why I can't be enough for you too. You know she will never come back to you." She replied sobbing through the whole thing

"No I'm not, if I were perfect you wouldn't be crying right now."

_**You'll never find your gold on a sandy beach **_

_**You'll never drill for oil on a city street **_

_**I know your looking for a ruby in a mountain of rocks **_

_**But there ain't no Coup de Ville hiding at the bottom Of a Cracker Jack Box**_

"I can't tell you that I love you Pansy, cuz we both know its not true. But I do care a great deal about you and I want you in my life. I don't know what else to say."

_**I can't lie, **_

_**I can't tell you that I'm something I'm not **_

_**No matter how I try **_

_**I'll never be able to give you something **_

_**Something that I just haven't got **_

_**Well there's only one girl that I will ever love **_

_**And that was so many years ago **_

_**And though I know I'll never get her out of my heart **_

_**She never loved me back, oh I know**_

"Draco you have to get over her, she left you and she's not coming back. Why can't you just move on to love me. You know she'll never love you and she'll never come back to you so there is no since in waiting for her."

"That's the problem Pansy, once you find your soul mate, you don't have any choice but to wait for that person, there is no way to move on. Shes my whole world even if shes not here and not with me. There is no way for me to lose my love for her and transfer it to you, that's not how it works. I'll never love you Pansy. No matter how much I wish I could, it's never gonna happen."

_**I remember how she left me on a stormy night **_

_**She kissed me and got out of our bed **_

_**And though I pleaded and I begged her not to walk out that door **_

_**She packed her bags and turned right away **_

_**And she kept on telling me **_

_**She kept on telling me **_

_**She kept on telling me I want you, I need you **_

_**But there ain't no way Im ever gonna love you **_

_**Now don't be sad **_

_**Cause two out of three aint bad **_

_**Now don't be sad **_

_**Cause two out of three aint bad.**_

I glanced over at the clock again, we had been talking for over 4 hours about this. "Pansy I'm sorry but that's just how it is. Now go back to sleep we both have potrol in the morning." I finished abruptly and rolled onto my side attempting to go back to sleep. I was tired of having this conversation every night when I knew there was no way for me to love Pansy over her. She was everything I ever wanted in a woman, she was beautiful in her own unique way, she was independent, she was clever, smart, funny, fiesty, everything any man could ever want. And I had thought that everything was perfect between us, but apparently I thought more of our relationship then she ever did, I was never enough for her. But even if Hermione was with Harry now, I would wait. I would wait for that little moment of weakness that would let me win her back. I may need Pansy, I may want Pansy, but I would never love Pansy. Not the way I loved Hermione.

_**Baby we can talk all night But that ain't getting us nowhere**_

A/N: So how'd you like it? Please leave reviews and I'll return the favor!


End file.
